Will Gluck
Will Gluck is an American film director, film producer, screenwriter, songwriter, and composer. Life and career Gluck is the son of American academic and Japanologist Carol Gluck and architect Peter L. Gluck. He began his career writing for The John Larroquette Show and then he went on to write and produce for shows like Grosse Pointe, Luis and Andy Richter Controls the Universe. He co-created and produced the Fox series The Loop with Pam Brady. He then became a feature director and his first effort was the film Fired Up which was released on February 20, 2009. His next film was 2010's Easy A, starring Emma Stone, Thomas Haden Church, Patricia Clarkson, Stanley Tucci, Lisa Kudrow, and Penn Badgley among others, which he also rewrote and produced. It grossed $75 million worldwide and was nominated for a People's Choice Award, Golden Globe Award (for Stone), Critics Choice Award for Best Comedy (which it won), GLAAD award, A.C.E. award, among others. His project Friends with Benefits was released on July 22, 2011 and stars Justin Timberlake and Mila Kunis. The ensemble cast includes Woody Harrelson, Jenna Elfman, Richard Jenkins, Patricia Clarkson, and Emma Stone. The film went on to gross over $150 million worldwide and was nominated for a People's Choice Award (for Mila Kunis) as well as a nomination for Best Comedy Film. He directed the remake of Annie (2014), filmed in New York City. It starred Quvenzhané Wallis, Jamie Foxx, Cameron Diaz, Rose Byrne, and Bobby Cannavale. It was produced by Gluck, Will Smith, James Lassiter, and Jay-Z. It grossed over $139 million worldwide. He co-created, directed, and produced Michael J. Fox's 2013-2014 return to TV. The Michael J. Fox Show launched to critical acclaim and a first week audience of 16 million people. In June 2017 Gluck and his Olive Bridge Entertainment production company reupped its film and television deal with Sony Pictures Entertainment encompassing Columbia Pictures and Sony Pictures Television. His latest movie, ''Peter Rabbit'', was released on February 9, 2018. It stars Rose Byrne, Domhnall Gleeson, and the voices of James Corden, Margot Robbie, Daisy Ridley, Elizabeth Debicki, and Sia. It became his most successful film financially to date grossing over 351 million worldwide. Television *''Grosse Pointe'' (2000–01) *''Andy Richter Controls the Universe'' (2001–02) *''Luis'' (2003–04) (also creator) *''The Loop'' (2006–07) (also co-creator) *''The Michael J. Fox Show'' (2013–14) (also co-creator) *''The McCarthys'' (2014–15) *''Moonbeam City'' (2015) *''Encore'' (2017-) Feature films Awards *16th Critics' Choice Awards Best Comedy, Easy A *37th People's Choice Awards 2011 People's Choice Awards Favorite Comedy, Nominee, ''Easy A *2011 Teen Choice Awards Teen Choice Award for Choice Movie, ''Easy A *2011 The Comedy Awards Best Comedy Director, Nominee, Easy A *2011 The Comedy Awards Best Comedy Film, Nominee, Easy A *2012 People's Choice Awards Favorite Comedy, Nominee, Friends with Benefits *2013 Critics' Choice Television Award for Most Exciting New Series, The Michael J. Fox Show *72nd Golden Globe Awards, Best Original Song, Nominee (With Sia and Greg Kurstin), "Opportunity" Annie References External links * Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people Category:American male screenwriters Category:Film directors from New York City Category:Writers from New York City Category:Film producers from New York (state) Category:Television producers from New York City Category:American television writers Category:Male television writers Category:Screenwriters from New York (state)